


She Can't Stay Away From Her Prince

by mandy518



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy518/pseuds/mandy518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is trying to keep himself and the camp together in Clarke's absence. Monty offers him the comfort he didn't know he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Stay Away From Her Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on my tumblr already (myblogasateenagefangirl) don't worry, not stealing it or anything. I had to write it, the finale ruined me.

Once she’s out of sight, he realizes he has no choice but to go in. He doesn’t want to, now that his only home (besides Octavia) has left him behind, but he has to, so he does. It’s hard at first to choke out the words “she’s gone” or “she left” he’s still trying to wrap HIS head around it, forget everyone else. But eventually word’s gotten all the way around camp.

“Clarke’s gone.”

The next day, he knows what he has to do. Even though his heart has been ripped out of his chest and is running around in the woods doing who knows what. His princess asked him to and even though she’s not there to see it, he can’t deny her anything.

So he braces himself and walks into a council meeting, completely unannounced. Abby takes pity on him, though she can’t look him fully in the eye. She offers a, “Yes, Bellamy? Is something wrong?” He winces at her choice of words and wants to scream at her ‘Of course! Everything’s wrong! You’re daughter’s gone! She left you, she left them, and she left me!!!’ But instead of hurting her by stating what was hard enough for him to swallow, let alone her, he just barely whispers, “She wanted me to keep you all safe. She wanted me to lead.” He couldn’t say her name, but they all know who he means. He can’t even look at any of them, but he lifts his eyes and stands up straight, knowing that a mopey Bellamy won’t get anything done, especially not a council seat. He doesn’t expect a hug from Abby, but he gets one. She whispers in his ear, “She’d be proud of you for doing this.” As she pulls away, he has to fight back tears, half because of the mention of her and half because when Abby hugged him it reminded him a little too much of the last hug he received.

Kane, back as chancellor, gestures to the empty seat at the table. Bellamy takes a deep breath, tries to shake her out of his thoughts, and sits down.  
He’s excited that he’s gotten this far, for her. So he says his piece and becomes the leader he wanted to be at the drop ship, the leader she always saw in him. He always thought they’d get there together, leading side by side, with or without Abby and Kane. But he’s here and she’s not so he steps up and does his job well, because he can only imagine her disappointment in him if she came back and he had failed.

Some days were harder than others. He learned to live with the ache in his chest from her absence. He’d lived 23 years before her, but he realized a few days in that it hadn’t been living, not without her.

During the day he was so busy he’d barely even have time to be sad. He did as she asked, he comforts the 44 when they cry out for someone, even if him trying to comfort them doesn’t quite have the same effect it would if she was there instead. He watches the border for threats and even a little bit for her. He sits at the table and endures Kane’s idiotic ideas, while trying to help Abby when she needs it. His healing abilities aren’t great, in his attempts to assist Abby and in his broken heart, but he does his best. He sees Raven and Wick and is so happy for them it hurts, but realizes that maybe it’s hurting because he can’t have that kind of happiness right now.

At night he dreams of her. Of what they were. Of what they did. He calls out for her and wakes up covered in sweat and tangled in his sheets. In his sleep is the only time he allows himself to completely let go, to feel the pain of her being gone. He allows himself to think and say her name, something he can’t do while awake without the threat of tears. He knows Octavia is worried. Her tent is right next door. She hears him every night, but never comes in to check on him, she knows he needs his space to bear this on his own.

It’s about 30 days into her absence, not that he’s been counting, when he’s packing for the hunting trip that’s been a long time coming. He fought everyone who wanted him to stay in camp, he was a leader now, and he needed to be safe. But no one was going to stop him, if he went outside the fence there was a slim chance he’d see her. It might not be for long or even all of her, but the hope of it keeps him going. And there’s no way he’ll be seeing her if he stays within the walls. He’s putting all the things he needs in his pack when Monty comes into his tent. Not even looking up he utters, “What’s up?” And Monty quickly answers him, “Jasper’s still a mess, Bellamy, can you please come talk to him? He won’t even look at me anymore.” Bellamy is so distracted by the idea of seeing any part or clue of his princess, he just snaps a little and says, out of habit when they ask for emotional help, “God Monty, there’s nothing I can do can’t you just ask Clarke?” He stops as soon as the words are out of his mouth and gasps a little, his eyes wide.

He realizes that it’s the first time he’s said her name since she left. He’s struck by the pure realization that Monty wishes he could do that and Bellamy wants it too. He’s never been good with emotions, especially not these ones. He sees the grimace on Monty’s face and his heart sinks. He didn’t want to say it like this, on accident, and even a little bitterly. He wanted it to be when she came back or in the context of honoring her in some way. He reaches out for the other boy’s shoulder, but Monty shakes him off. He knows Monty misses her too. He’s been bearing the weight of being the techie behind the act that drove her away. He’s been blaming himself almost as much as Bellamy has. Once that reality sinks in, he reaches out and hugs Monty to him, something he would never do as his past self. But princess-less Bellamy is a lot more open with his feelings. Monty has missed hugs, with Jasper ignoring him and everyone else blaming him partially for what happened, Bellamy’s the first hug he’s gotten since their other co-leader hugged him outside the gate. Monty welcomes the affection, especially from Bellamy. He knows how hard it is for him to have lost his princess. He barely heard it, he thought he imagined it for a moment, but it was real, “It’s not your fault, it’s not my fault, it’s not her fault. It’s theirs. They forced us to do it. We’re forgiven for the act they made us do. She’ll come back for us. She will.” He tears up a little. It’s so much emotion for anyone to show, he’s amazed that he heard it out of Bellamy of all people, but he knows that the Mountain and her leaving changed the older boy. He looks up at him and says, “Of course she will. She can’t stay away from her prince.” With a small smile and walks out of the tent.

Monty wishes he could’ve done more, but he knows that’s what Bellamy needed, reassurance that he’d see her again. The thought makes him perk up a little, at least he was able to help his friend. The leader who now only has himself, who’s missing a part of him, but carries on anyway. He’s relieved to have the forgiveness that Bellamy offered him, it feels like a weight has been lifted and offering his remaining leader some kind of comfort helps him to move forward, just like they all should. And the hope of her return feels so much more real now that he’s gotten to share it.

So Bellamy stands in his tent, shocked that he’d let himself show all of his heart to little Monty, who managed to say exactly what he needed to hear. The words ringing through his head “She can’t stay away from her prince.” Monty’s right he decides, he’s her prince and she’s his princess. He throws his pack over his shoulder and walks about of the gate, he reaches up and touches the last place she touched him, his cheek with her lips. If he concentrates hard enough he can almost still feel it. He looks to the woods and he’s sees it, a flash of blonde hair. It’s more than he was hoping for, his heart swells with emotion and with his hand still on his cheek he whispers the last words they said to each other.

“May we meet again, Clarke.”

And he thinks as he keeps walking out that maybe it’s ok that it’s the second time he’s said it. That’d she’d understand the slip of the first time in his haste to get to her. As he reaches the edge of the woods, he hears it. He knows it could’ve been his imagination, but he likes to think that it was real. A voice from a tree beside him.

“May we meet again, Bellamy.”

What he doesn’t know is that it’s the second time she’s said his name too. She’s been watching them for all 30 of the days, on the edge of the forest, she says goodnight to them in her head. The first evening away though, she went straight to the drop ship and was hit immediately with a flashback of closing the door with him still on the outside. His name escaped her lips before she even knew what she was saying. She clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as it was out and kicked herself internally. She had left him behind, but only for awhile, she’d see him again and the moment they reunited was when she wanted to exhale his name in his ear, for the first time in however long she stayed away. Her heart hurt knowing that she hurt him and that she had messed up that fantasy, but 30 days later she was standing near camp behind a tree and watched him leave the gate, hand on his cheek, mouthing something. She swore he had said her name and she knew what she had to do.  
She stayed where she was and just as he stepped into the forest she said the words, hoping he’d hear them and know she’d come back to him, in time, her brave prince.

She needed a little longer, but hoped that the words would bring him comfort, just as seeing him there, touching the last place she has touched him, mouthing the words she had said, and hopefully saying her name, had comforted her.

“May we meet again.”

It may be wishful thinking, but he smiles anyway. The words on repeat in his head, as a mantra and a promise, that they would be reunited. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Knowing that she’s there, watching over him and the rest, makes him crack a long hidden smile. His brave princess, she’ll come back to him, she has to. She can’t stay away from her prince.


End file.
